The market for novelty balls has been a growing one recently. The novelty ball usually has the shape and feel of a regulation ball. An important aspect of the novelty ball is the artwork presented thereon. A particular style of novelty ball may be sold in large quantities. For example, if the ball has a team logo thereon, a fan of that team would be the typical purchaser. However, a considerable market exists in the creation of novelty balls with innovative printing technologies. For example, full-motion video frames, three dimensional graphics and dynamic color animation may be now incorporated into a novelty ball.
Since the novelty ball is not normally purchased for competitive use, its essential reason for existence, the artwork thereon, is very critical to its marketability. A need exists for a method of printing and the resulting improved novelty ball which overcomes the shortcomings of prior designs, which includes lifting off of the artwork from the face of the ball, fading or discoloration of the artwork, and an initial inability in the first instance to print vibrant colors and dimensional and special effects imaging and printing technologies.